misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Houndoom
Houndoom, labeled, The Punk Bully was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regirock and Team Gyrados. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical, but was a member of the Airport Sideshow crew. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Hariyama. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Dark Pokemon *Type: Dark/Fire *Height: 4'07" **Mega Height: 6'03" *Weight: 77.2 lbs **Mega Weight: 109.1 lbs *Ability: Flash Fire/Solar Power **Mega Ability: Solar Power *Nature: Quiet *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation(Original Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 4 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Inferno **Crunch **Dark Pulse **Giga Impact Biography Houndour was abandoned as a child and grew up in a Foster Home in Lavaridge Town. He was constantly bullied by the other orphans because he was half Dark and half Fire, while the rest of them were 100% Fire Types. He constantly prayed to Arceus to help him find his real parents and to finally be happy. One day his Foster Mother Camerupt, told him she'd finally found information on his mother. His mother was a beautiful Shiny Ninetales and died in childbirth, but she had no leads on his father. Later that night little Houndour stayed up late and watched a Johto Pokemon League match and was in awe of Karen's Houndoom. Suddenly they closed in on the Pokemon and Houndour saw his birthmark of an "X" on the Houndoom's back bones in the same place as his. This meant this popular Houndoom was his father. Things went from bad to amazing in a few short weeks. His father was so happy to have found him and knew his mother would be happy. When young Houndour entered his teenage years, he was the hottest Pokemon in school and he gained a superiority complex. He became known as the Punk Bully and all feared him. Entering the competition he used his looks and tough demeanor to slay the competition. Sadly the other seasons weren't as easy for our lady killer. Total Pokemon Island Houndour started out the competiton on Team Regirock with; Magby, Shellos, Starly, Slakoth, Gible, Cherubi, Spiritomb, Ponyta and Buneary. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; Houndour was one the jumpers for his team. In The Big Sleep; Houndour joined the majority of his team in voting out Slakoth. In Dodge Berry; he competes in the first match with; Magby, Gible, Cherubi and Spiritomb. Gible and Houndour manage to take out Combee and Chinchou to win the match for their team. In The Scary Outdoors; Houndour joins the rest of the team in voting out Ponyta. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; Houndour competes in the last double battle alongside Staravia against Poliwhirl and Eevee. After getting angry Houndour evolves to Houndoom and defeats the other team. In Are You Scared Now?; Houndoom faces his fear of being captured in a poke ball/tight spaces. In the end he votes off their captain Gastrodon with the rest of the team. In A Dark Deal with Darkrai; the team proclaims him as the new captain and when Lopunny goes missing, he sends a pissed off Gabite to find her. The team then later votes out Lopunny over Gabite. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Houndoom competes in the Blind Toboggan challenge with Gabite and they fail when they fly over a waterfall. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; Houndoom receives a Blue Ball and the right to hold his own Bonfire Ceremony. He gets to judge; Mantine, Chimecho and Drifblim. He ends up saving Mantine and Chimecho while he sends Drifblim packing. In Time to Switch Teams; Houndoom is put on Team Gyarados with; Grovyle, Jynx, Porygon-2, Cherrim, Vespiquen, Bellossom, Espeon, Bronzong and Mantine. In Oooh Shiny; Houndoom's paired up with Cherrim to find the Shiny Powder. In We're Human; Houndoom faces off against Lucian and his Bronzong. He defeats Lucian and earns his team a point. In Rotom Round-up; he's teamed with Bellossom and Vespiquen who start fighting once they reach the Heat Rotom and get KOed by the little Pokemon. Later that night at the Bonfire Ceremony he joins the team in voting off Bellossom. In Stoned to Elimination; Umbreon joins Team Gyarados and their team wins. In Ar U Cereus?; Mantine volunteers to be the captain since their current captain Sceptile can't keep away from his girlfriend. Houndoom seconds Mantine's choice, but when the Kite Pokemon costs them the challenge Houndoom finds himself on the chopping block with Mantine. Mantine is sent packing and Houndoom remains. In Plates, Sprites and Jumpluff, Oh My!; Houndoom is sent to find the Dread Plate. In Sometimes Victory Hurts; he joins the rest of the remaining campers in voting off Hippowdon again. In Try to Keep It Down; Houndoom is put on Team Snorlax with; Sceptile, Luxray, Lanturn, Jumpluff and Vespiquen. They end up losing and end up voting off Lanturn at the Bonfire Ceremony later that night. In Rough and Tough Pokemon; Houndoom joins the other campers in voting off Jumpluff again. In A Regi Headache; he reluctantly votes off Cherrim since Umbreon received immunity. In Know Your Enemies; Houndoom and Azumarill are triumphant over Umbreon when they vote him off and reach the finale together. In Arceus's Descent; Houndoom is victorious over Azumarill and wins Total Pokemon Island. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Houndoom's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is All Time Low's "Weightless" Gallery Houndoom Pokedex 3D.png|Houndoom in Pokedex 3D Houndoom Mega Kalos back.png|Mega Houndoom's back sprite from Kalos Houndoom Mega Kalos.png|Mega Houndoom's front sprite from Kalos Houndoom Kalos back.png|Houndoom's back sprite from Kalos Houndoom Kalos.png|Houndoom's front sprite from Kalos Houndoom New Party.png|Houndoom's party sprite for Kalos and beyond Houndoom Unova back.png|Houndoom's back sprite from Unova Houndoom Unova.png|Houndoom's front sprite from Unova Houndoom Mega Shuffle.png|Mega Houndoom in Pokemon Shuffle Houndoom Shuffle.png|Houndoom in Pokemon Shuffle Houndoom Rumble.png|Houndoom in Pokemon Rumble Houndoom HGSS OW.png|Houndoom's Overworld sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Houndoom MD.png|Houndoom's Mystery Dungeon square Houndoom Sinnoh back.png|Houndoom's back sprite from Sinnoh Houndoom HGSS.png|Houndoom's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Houndoom Plt.png|Houndoom's sprite from Pokemon Platinum Houndoom DP.png|Houndoom's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Houndoom Trozei.png|Houndoom from Pokemon Trozei Houndoom Hoen back.png|Houndoom's back sprite from Hoen Houndoom RS.png|Houndoom's sprite from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Houndoom Johto back.png|Houndoom's back sprite from Johto Houndoom Silver.png|Houndoom's sprite from Pokemon Silver Houndoom Gold.png|Houndoom's sprite from Pokemon Gold Houndoom Mega XY Breakthrough.png|Mega Houndoom's first card from the XY Breakthrough expansion Houndoom Mega XY Breakthrough 2.png|Mega Houndoom's second card from the XY Breakthrough expansion Houndoom Call of Legends.png|Houndoom's card from the Call of Legends expansion Houndoom Crimson Invansion.png|Houdoom's card from the Crimson Invasion expansion Houndoom Cyrus.png|Cyrus' Houndoom card Houndoom Dark Team Rocket Returns.png|Dark Houndoom's first card from the Team Rocket Returns expansion Houndoom Dark Team Rocket Returns 2.png|Dark Houndoom's second card from the Team Rocket Returns expansion Houndoom Dragons Exalted.png|Houndoom's card from the Dragon's Exalted expansion Houndoom EX Dragon.png|Houndoom's card from the EX Dragon expansion Houndoom EX XY Breakthrough.png|EX Houndoom's first card from the XY Breakthrough expansion Houndoom EX XY Breakthrough 2.png|EX Houndoom's second card from the XY Breakthrough expansion Houndoom Flint.png|Flint's Houndoom card Houndoom Legends Awakened.png|Houndoom's card from the Legends Awakened expansion Houndoom Plasma Burst.png|Houndoom's card from the Plasma Burst expansion Houndoom Team Magma.png|Team Magma's Houndoom's first card Houndoom Team Magma 2.png|Team Magma's Houndoom's second card Houndoom Undaunted.png|Houndoom's first card from the Undaunted expansion Houndoom Undaunted 2.png|Houndoom's second card from the Undaunted expansion Houndoom Unseen Forces.png|Houndoom's card from the Unseen Forces expansion Houndoom Mega anime.png|Mega Houndoom in the Pokemon anime Houndoom anime.png|Houndoom in the Pokemon anime Houndoom manga.png|Houndoom in the Pokemon manga Houndoom Mega OA.png|Mega Houndoom's Original Artwork from Pokemon X and Y Houndoom OA FRLG.png|Houndoom's Original Artwork from Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green Houndoom OA.png|Houndoom's Original Artwork from Pokemon Gold and Silver houndoom mega dream.png|Mega Houndoom's Dream World art Houndoom dream.png|Houndoom's Dream World art Houndoom anime model.png|Houndoom's model for the Pokemon Anime Houndoom mega anime model.png|Mega Houndoom's model for the Pokemon Anime houndoom unova back.gif|Houndoom's animated back sprite for the Fifth Generation houndoom unova front.gif|Houndoom's animated front sprite in the Fifth Generation Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Winners Category:Finalists Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Dark Pokemon Category:Johto Pokemon Category:Team Regirock Category:Team Gyrados Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Hariyama Category:Team Floaters Diancie Category:Team Hariyamna